


A River of Flowing Blood

by GriiffinWrites



Series: Mirror Mirror on the Wall [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Blood, Bullying, Chara Needs a Hug, Chara Swearing, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Crying, Dark, Darkness, Depression, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Happiness, Eventual Romance, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fallen Humans - Freeform, First book of series, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hugs, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, Injury, Insults, Justice, Kindness, Latrophobia, M/M, Pain, Poinephobia, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Prologue, Prologue of Series, Rejection, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Scars, Schizophrenia, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Hatred, Short, Short & Sweet, So many tags, Social Anxiety, Suicide Attempt, Swearing, Triggers, Undertale Spoilers, cringey, perseverance, wHY DO PEIPLE READ THIS ITS CRINGY AND OLD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-04-23 08:25:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14328492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GriiffinWrites/pseuds/GriiffinWrites
Summary: "Will it ever end?""It may never end."Freak. That's all you ever are, and ever were. Everything is so hard. Life is hard. But don't worry, someone will be there for you. Always.!Big Trigger Warning![Discontinued, see 7th Chapter]





	1. Act I; Partner Play

**Author's Note:**

> Chara is a high school student. Though things don't always go goody goody.  
> First dark fanfic! :3  
> EDIT: The next few chapters will be short.

**CHARA’S POV**

“Ah, why does he make me go to school?” You sighed softly. “He knows I’m socially awkward!” You muttered to yourself as you climbed up the school steps. You looked around the school. _Same old, Same old._ It was large, with multiple floors. There wasn’t too much to it. You walk into the school, than walk to your locker, avoiding as many people as you can. You open it up and put your textbooks and other various items you have in. _I hope today is a good day. I made sure to take my medicine so it should be fine._

You snap back to reality as the bell rings. “Fuck! I need to get there quickly!” You run to the classroom and sit down at a random open seat. It was a small classroom, no windows, and bland. There were some people in class already. _Just in time!_ “Alright, Everyone ready for attendance? Good,” the teacher calls out.

“Stephanie,” “Here!”

“Clover,” “H-Here!”

“Tayh,” “Here, sir!”

“Chara,”

I gotta be prepared for him to call my name this time!

“Chara! Are you there or not?!” You look around, startled. “H-Here M-Mam-Er, Sir!”

Too late Chara! Idiot! You should’ve been ready!  
He continued attendance, before starting the lesson. The smell of lead filled the air.

**AFTER CLASS**

You walk to your locker, maneuvering through the crowd of people, thinking about earlier. _Everyone will think I’m weird! They’re probably staring! It’s all your fault Chara!_ You push away the negative thoughts, sighing quietly. You suddenly jolt when you feel something push you towards the locker.

You look over and see Brordan. You never liked him, he was mean and acted as if he was the strongest. “Hah! Look! It’s the freak!” He begins laughing as tears sting your eyes. You were easily upset. _It’s okay it’s okay it’s okay it’s okay it’s not okay._ He sends a sharp slap to your face “Loser! Get a life!” He calls out to you as he walks away. _Freak._ Tears begin streaming down your cheeks. _Freak._ His voice echoed in your mind. You face your locker again, wincing. _A Freak is what you are._ You try and push away the thoughts, sniffling. **F R E A K.** You slam your locker shut, stomping to the next class, as the bell rings.

“Today we will be working with partners,”

Fuck.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Everyone grab your partners and get ready for our assignment,” the Teacher says.  
_No no no no no no no fucking no_  
You look around drastically. _Who would want to partner with someone like me?! Thump. Thump. Thump._ You look up, to see someone standing there. “Hi! I’m Tayh, what’s your name?” They say.  
“C-Chara,” you reply. “That’s a nice name, let’s be partners!”  
“So today…” The Teacher announced.

“And you better get it done by tomorrow!” He added on.  
Tayh looks over at me. “So, your place or mine,” he says. _His place his place his place._ “M-My place,” you say. Idiot. “Alright, meet you in the locker room, we can then head to your place and start working,” he smiles. _Shit._ “A-Alright,” and then you and him parted you separate ways.

**AFTER SCHOOL**

You walk to the locker room, ready for the assignment. You always try to do well in school, making sure to study. You see him ahead, running over to him “Oh! There you are! Are you ready?” Tayh smiles. “Mmhm,” You hum. “Alright, lead the way,” he replies. You and Tayh walk out of the school. You lead him towards the direction of your house and begin walking. _Should I say something? Would it be awkward? Does he think I’m weird?_

“So, what do you like to do?” He asks as you and him walk down the sidewalk to your house. You think for a second about how to respond “Uh, um,” What do I like? “Writ..ing?” You respond. “Cool! I love cooking,” he says. “Shy, are you?” he asks. You nod quickly. “Don’t worry, I understand. I’ve met some people like that,” he replies. “O-Okay,” you say. _He wouldn’t understand you._ “Do you like science?” You nod. “Cool! I’ve been studying soul traits,” “T-That’s pretty neat,” You say. “From what I know, my trait is Kindness!” He grins. I guess that kind of fits him… “W-We’re here,” You say as we reach my house. “Nice house!” he replies, admiring it. “Thanks.” You say quietly, walks towards it. Your house wasn’t too big, just large enough to be cozy. It wasn’t too pretty in your opinion, but you were proud of it. You both enter. “So where should we start?” “H-How about in my room? I-I wrote down some ideas,” You reply. “Good idea!” Tayh says as you and him walk to your room.

“Alright, so here are the notes…” you say opening a notebook 

“Ahh! That’s my diary! Not my notes!”

“You have a Diary?”


	2. Act I: Partner Play Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara and Tayh work on there group project, before things get a little twisted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huehuehue. Gonna get this chapter done sooner but some difficulties came up.

**TAYH’S POV**

“You have a diary?” I asked. She blushed cutely. “Y-Yeah,” she said. “But that’s none of your business!” She continued, flustered. “Alright, Alright, I won’t intrude,” I said, chuckling. “So what notes did you write down?” I ask. “Well…” She opens her notebook. “That’s a great idea!” I applause her. “R-Really?” “Mmhm,” “Oh-Okay, we should probably start now.” She takes out some paper and one of the test sheets. “S-So, first we need to figure out what we’ll do for the assignment,” She says. “A’ight,” “Then w-we need to build a Diagram for it,”  
“Alright, so how about…”

 

“I think we are done for today!” I say. Finally! “Y-Yeah,” She say nervously. “I think we both did great!” I say enthusiastically “I guess,” She doesn’t seem very confident in herself. “Don’t worry about it!” I try and cheer her up. “Oh. Um, okay,” “I’ll meet you at the locker room after school tomorrow,” She stays quiet, looking disheartened. “Are you there?” I ask, confused. “Ah! S-Sorry! Uh, G-Got it?” “Don’t worry about it!” I reassure her. “Okay!” I get up, stretching my arms and legs, beginning to walk away. “See ya tomorrow!” I yell out to her. “Okay! Bye!” I walk out of her room. That girl can be odd.

“W-Wait!”

“Hmm?”

“I didn’t catch what you said earlier…”

“Oh! I said to meet at the locker room tomorrow,”

“O-Okay!” She blushes, making me chuckle lightly. I leave her house, Going past the other rooms and through the living room. I sigh softly, walking down the sidewalk. Towards the neighborhood my house is in. _Why do I keep thinking about her? What is it about her? She just seems so different. I mean, wha-_

I crash into a stop sign.

“Ouch…” Oops! I got too distracted thinking about her! I need to pay more attention! I rub my head, beginning to walk to my house again, this time being more careful. I make it home safely. Wait, where was Chara’s Parents? Why am I thinking of this now? I walk into my house.

“MOM! I’M HOME!” I yell to my mother.

…

Silence. I don’t hear anything. “Guess she is running late today,” I speak to myself. Though, I swear I feel something watching me…

**CHARA’S POV**

You sigh, stressed. _Thank god he’s gone. The voices came back…_ You gently walk over to the closet, grabbing a bottle. Anti-Depressents. You pour out a few pills, popping them into your mouth. _I shouldn’t be doing this…_ You swallow them, coughing a couple times. They should be gone now. You’re tired… You guess you’ll get some rest. You sloppily pull yourself onto your bed, laying down to fall asleep. You churn left and right, struggling to fall asleep. _Calm yourself._ You sigh softly, before taking a deep breath and falling asleep.

_No! Stop it! It hurts! Please! IT HURTS! MOM!_

You wake up with a jolt, tears sprained across your face. You sniffle. _It’s okay Chara, only a stupid dream, it’s all in the past. **But they’re right, you deserved it. You’re a Freak. Freaks should not exist.**_ You frantically look around the room.

_GO AWAY!_

****_**Hehehe.** _ ** **

_Go away! You’re wrong!_

****_**But you know I’m right.** _ ** **

_Shut UP!_

You get up, bolting over to your closet. You grab your pills, Not caring how many you take. _Just go away!_ You stuff them in your mouth, choking them down, before falling onto your bed. 

_That’s better._

_Now let’s get ready for school._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Slides into lair* Enjoy!


	3. Act II; Friends and Freakouts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara meets some new people, and begins losing her train of thought.

**CHARA'S POV**

You walk down the sidewalk, heading to school. You made sure to pack all your needs..You approach the school, walking up the steps. You go past all the people, before making it to your locker. You open it up, setting some items. You feel a tap on your shoulder.

"Hey Freak!"

You freeze when you hear the voice. You spin around quickly. Brordan. You stay quiet. He chuckles evilly. "Now, get ready to be pummeled, bitch!" He prepares to punch you as you close your eyes, bracing for impact.

It doesn't come.

You sqeak open one eye, seeing before you a blond boy with hair covering one eye. Nothing too significant about him. He caught the punch Brordan threw at you. "Let her go, Brordan," The boy says. "Or what?" Brordan teases him. The boy then slides a small gun out of his pocket. You can't figure if it's real or fake, but you jolt a little when you see it. Brordan pulls back. "I'll get my revenge!" Brordan calls out to you and the guy, stomping away. "Are you okay?" He asks. You give him a slight nod. He sighs softly. "Thats uh, good. I'm Clover, What's your name?" "C-Chara,"You stutter out, still a little shocked after what happened. A girl suddenly walks over to us. She is wearing glasses, holding a book. "You guys should probably get to class," She tells us. Clover widens his eyes, realizing that we missed the bell. "Y-Yeah Percy, You're right!" He says, it appears that he knows this girl, Er, Percy. Clover begins dragging you to class. _Is Brordan right? Am i just a stupid, good for nothing piece of trash?_ "Are you okay?" He asks you. "Y-Yeah! Totally!" You bite your lip. "Are you sure? You looked pretty upset all of a sudden," He says with a hint of worry in his voice. You nod quickly. Too quickly. "Alright," You and him make it in the classroom. 

"Chara and Clover, Please do _not_ be late again!"

You shake suddenly.

**TAYH'S POV**

"What was that all about?!" You growl at Clover. "Brordan was trying to bully her," He responds calmly. You sigh, relaxing yourself. "How's Chara now?" You ask."I don't know, She said she needed to use the bathroom," You freeze a little. "I'm going to check to see how she's doing," You say, worried. You always seemed to let your emotions control of you. "I think she needs some alone ti-"

You cut him off as you begin walking the bathroom. You hear him sigh behind you. Your school had both-gender bathrooms, which you found a little weird. You walk inside, Looking around. You hear whimpering. _Chara?_ You knock on one of the stalls. No reply. You knock again. "O-Occupied!" "Is that you Chara?" You hear her tense up. "Y-Yeah," She calls through the stall door. "Are you okay?" You hear some shuffling. "Y-Yeah! No need to worry!" You can hear the uneasiness in her voice. "Chara," "Uh, yeah?" You take a breath. "I'm coming in," "Wait th-" You walk in. Chara is curled up on the toilet seat, shaking. You walk over to her. "Are you okay?" You ask. "Yeah, It's nothing though," She says quietly. "Tell me," You say gently. "It's just that it's like nobody wants me here," She says. "What?! Thats obviously a lie," You try and cheer her up. "You wouldn't understand," She says a little louder. "Yes i would," you reassure her.

" **You wouldn't understand!** "

She gets up, before running out of the bathroom. "Chara wa-"

But she's already gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter this time! ...I think. I wrote this on my kindle so i can't determine a word count. I'm also going to start more stories soon! *Slides into basment* I hope you enjoy my cringey fanfic!  
> EDIT: Nevermind. Next chapter will be wayyyy longer. (.^.)


	4. Act III; Failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's okay. It'll be okay. Everyone is there for you. Nothing is ever wrong.
> 
> Just kidding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bigger chapterrr yey.  
> Warnings: Panic attacks, Schizophrenia , Vomitting, Self hatred.  
> I will begin putting warnings on chapters.

**CHARA'S POV**

**_He wouldn't fucking understand. He doesn't know anything._ ** You stomped away from the bathroom, running past any other students. You hear him call out to you, though you just keep moving, ignoring his pleas. You run down the long hallway and out the doors of the school. **You should of never came here. You're a burden to everyone. Weak. Pathetic. Dumb. That's what you are.** _No sto-_ You get interrupted by it. You shriek, The darkness starting to consume you. You feel a sense of evil almost, and terror. You laugh. Laughing as you run to your house, dashing on the sidewalk through the field. Tears stream down your cheeks. You avoid any people there. You manage to get up the steps of your porch and inside of your house before anyone follows or catches up to you. You run up and upstairs, nearly tripping and falling down all the steps, which make you feel a little unsteady. You manage to get down the hall and inside your room. **Why must you exist?** Your breath shakes quickly as you crawl onto your bed. You begin coughing and gagging, your stomach feeling empty on the inside. You feel empty and hollow.

You feel something come up your throat. A awfully disgusting sour taste touches your mouth as bile comes up your throat filling your mouth, choking you. You begin vomitting out your insides, A hot feeling crawling up your back. You're fucked up. You feel like fainting, a dizzy feeling rising up in your chest. Voices knock back and forth across your mind. You feel neasous.

You pass out, slipping away from reality.

**TAYH'S POV**

"Clover i kinda fucked up," I say worried to one of my best friends, Clover. He facepalms. "What did you do this time," He groans out to me, making me feel a little disappointed in myself. "I think i made Chara upset. I-I don't know what i said!" I say, upset. "Well let's find her then!" He tells me. _No duh!_ "Where did she go though?!" "Maybe her house," Clover says, shrugging. "But we don- Actually," I just remembered! I went to her house once, maybe i can remember how to get there! Sure it'd be a big risk but I have really good memory. "Hmm?" "Follow me," I say, grabbing Clovers hand and running out of the school. I silently snicker at Clover's face when i begin dragging him along, finding his expression a little funny. I drag him onto the walk, before catches himself on his feet. We trudge towards Charas house, I try to remember which way it was.

Wait, was it left or right? I stop in my tracks, beginning to panic slightly. Clover looks at me. "Woah, woah, woah, Tayh. Calm down," "B-B-But which way was it? Am i going the wrong way?! What if so-" Clover interrupts me by puts his hand over my lips, silencing me. "There is no need to panic, Tayh. You need to focus. Your letting your emotions take you away. So shut up and lead the fucking way!" Clover 'encourges' me, helping me snap back into reality and actually get stuff done. "Right, Right, let's continue," I say, sighing.I begin walking again, before starting to jog. I then see it, farther up. "I think that's it up there!" I call out, pointing at the house. "Really?" He says. He sounds a little shoked at how I actually remembered the way. We run towards it. We approach her porch and run up each step, and knock loudly on the door.

No response.

We knock again, just to make sure. All that replies is an echo, knocking back at us. Me and Clover then gently open the door and walk in. There is no one around in the living room, though it all looks familiar. "This is definitly her place," I say, remembering the houses details. "She's probably up in her room," Clover suggests. "Yeah," I murmur. He head upstairs, staying quiet, and walking down the hallway carefully before encountering her room. I quietly knock. Silence. I take the doorknob into my hand, twisting the door open. I look inside.

What the actual goddamn fuck.

I slam open the door, making a beeline over to Chara, Who is fucking passed out on the floor! Tears prick the cornors of my eye sockets. "Clover, call the fucking hospital," I call over to him in a serious tone."Something bad happened,"

**CHARA'S POV**

You wake up in a white bed. "What the-" You choke on your words as a sharp pain erupt in your throat, causing you to shut your mouth. What the hell?! Why am i here? What's going on?! You bli nk frantically at the bright light. It's almost blinding. You feel the presence of two people. You look over to see Tayh and Clover. Who were they again? Right. The two people from before. You got lost in your thoughts. "Hi," you croak. "Are you okay..?" Tayh asks you. You shake your head. "What...Happened?" You say weakly. You feel really weird and it hurts. "Doctor said you had a bit of a accident," Clover says. "Does that mean-" You cough. "I'm... in hospital?" He nods. You widen your eyes, fear stiking your soul. "No no no no," You have a grown a phobia of doctors growing up. You scatter your hands around the bed, trying to pull yourself away farther from the door of the room. A guy with a white lab coat walks in. Was it even a guy? He looked like a... skeleton? "Hello there, my name is Doctor W.D Gaster, but you can call me Dr. Gaster," The guy, well, skeleton says.

You scream in shrill terror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope enjoyed thos monster of a chapter! I wanted it to be longer, though still on some sort of cliff hanger. I spent some of the night writing this, so i hope its gud ._. *Falls into hidden lair*


	5. Act IV; Fractured Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Subject Name: Chara  
> Age: 17  
> Cause: Head Injury  
> Cause of Head Injury: Passing out
> 
> This will be interesting.
> 
> I'll call Darrck up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! I hope you enjoy this chapter, though it may be a little short.  
> Warnings: Implied past abuse, bullying, hospitals, nightmares.

**CHARA'S POV**

You scream in shrill terror, fear. You jolt from a crack in your throat, causing you to go into a fit of coughing. Dr. Gaster walks over to you "Sshhh," He says. "You don't want to deal with anymore damage," He says gently. You let out a small whimper, tears staining your eyes. "Breathe, Chara. It's going to be alright," He reassures you. _No it isn't._ "It should take about one or two weeks, unless we go a faster route, which is possible due to magic," You nod slightly.

"Say Chara, where are your parents?" The Doctor asks.

You suddenly freeze up. "B-Both are d-dead," You were only half-lying, because one of them were dead. "You take care of yourself i see?" You nod. "Which way shall it be?" Dr. Gaster asks. "Fast route," you say immedietly. "That will require shots of magic, Is that okay?" He says. Your eyes widen as a memory comes back to you.

_"Where are you hiding my little kitten?" His voice echoes out to you as you hear footsteps getting closer. "I need you healed up so we can play more," He cooes. Tears stream down your cheeks as you whimper loudly. You don't hear anything so you blink open one eye. He's right there. Your eyes widen in fear and shock. You let a cry. "There you are, kitten. Now for your medicine," He gives a malevolent smile as he pulls out a syringe and stabs in into your side. You black out from the pain._

"No, no, NO!" You shriek. You pull over the blankets of the bed and roll over, hiding yourself. "Tayh, Clover, could you leave please?" You hear Dr. Gaster say. He gently uncovers you. "Chara, I'm going to need you to take this pill here, alright?" He says with a soothing, soft voice. You look over at him before slowly reaching out and taking the pill. "It'll help you calm down and take control of yourself, Alright?" He says as you take the pill down your your throat. It gives a disgusting taste. "Now, i'm going to do some experiments okay?" You frown. You never liked that word. "Now, have a good sleep," he gives you a creepy smile. _What does he-_ You suddenly get a sharp pain in the side of your head before the world begins turning and twisting. "Nngh," You grumble as the world falls to black.Your hearing slows down as you hear a bit a chatter and a laugh

_. . ._

You wake up, the prescence of the hospital still around you. You blink, adjusting your eyes to the bright light. A familiar skeleton is sitting near you. You look at him, fear striking you. _What is he going to do?!_ "Hello there, Chara was it?" Dr. Gaster says. You nod, a little scared and confused. "Ah, well it is nice to meet you. I am Doctor W.D. Gaster, and it seems you have suffered a bad head injury."

 _What did he say?_. You give him a look of confusion before softly speaking. "We...Have...Met before?" You says tiredly. "No we have not, i believe. Your friends have been wanting to see you." He says. _We haven't met? It was all a dream? It felt so real though..._ Two people step into the room. Tayh and Clover. "Are you okay..?" Tayh whispers. You nod. "Doctor said you had a bit of a accident," Clover says. You've heard it all before. "We have multiple ways to do this," Doctor says. Again. "Normal way or a faster route," On and on. Tayh gives you a worried look as you stare blankly at the empty ceiling. You feel a gentle shake, bringing you back into the real world. "Do you have any parents or guardians available?" The Doctor says. It all sounded familiar to you. _Was it really just a dream?_ You shake your head; staying silent. "Take care of yourself?" You shake your head up and down. "Alright, Which way then?" "Shorter route," you say. You know the consequences. "Alright, You'll need to rest a lot so it can get better. "Al..right," you croak. Talking hurt. "You should probably head back to bed then," Dr. Gaster advices. You notice Tayh and Clover have left the room. "I have... lets say,.business to do," He says. You nod and shut your eyes, starting to think. You're not getting much sleep tonight.

You were right.

You wake up early, finding the room empty and awfully cold. You shiver, reaching your hand up to your head and feeling it. You feel something wrinkle under your hand. A bandage. You sigh softly, sitting up and moving your hand over to your dry eyes and slowly pulling out your chocolate brown contacts, blinking your blood red eyes. _When was the last time i took out my contacts? My eyes feel so dry._ You always wore contacts because you were bullied because of your eyes. You always hated it.

_You sat on the swing, humming as you move your legs back and forth. You suddenly hear rapid footsteps behind you, before you can look around you get shoved off the swing and fall to the land. "Hah! Idiot!" You hear his familiar voice. You look around to see a kid slightly older then you. Your cousin. You rub your eyes, wiping a tear away. "W-Why are you always mean to me?" You mutter out. "Cause you have freaky red demon eyes, no wonder your mom left you!" He kicks you and walks away. You sit on the grass crying._

You put in your second contact, blinking them in. You sigh gently, when you feel something on your cheek. You touch it. It's wet. _Am I... Crying_ You notoce the Doctor coming in. "Ah, i see your awake. How are you feeling?" "G-Good," you say nervously. "Good," he says. "It turns out someone wanted to visit you," You give a confused look. "We brought a family member,"

"W-What?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy my amalgamation of a story!  
> Sorry for any mistakes!


	6. Act V; Karma Strikes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara meets up with a long lost family member.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, the characters Chara, Gaster, Sans, and the Fallen Humans belong to Toby Fox :3
> 
> Warnings; Dark topics mentioned/implied

**CHARA'S POV**

"Or so they say, they keep trying to convince me that their your sister," Dr. Gaster say. _What?! That can't be possible. My Mom moved out of the state, my Sister disappeared 18 Years ago, my Da- No._ You snap back to reality as the door opens in the room. A Tall, blonde girl with long hair and significant features steps in, before dashing over to you. _Where have i seen her before?_ "Oh my god, are you okay?!" The girl asks before continuing. "Because if you aren't then sis is here to help," She sighs. Before you realize what she said. "S-Sis?" You stammer out confused. "Gosh, You can't even remember me now," She sighs again. Something finally clicks together in your head.

"Karma?!" You exclaim, as she submits a surprised expression. "How'dya remember my name?" She asks. "Better question, where were you?!" You counter back at her. "Itsa' long story sister," "Then you better get explaining," You say before letting out a small laugh, causing her to join in. "Alright, Alright you two, Chara still has to recover," The Doctor says. "Yeah," Your smile falters. You never expected to see your sister again.You missed her these many years, any forgetting her for a big portion. "You better still be here when i'm out Karma," You argue. She grins, "I will,"

"I will,"

You squeeze open your eyes to a bright, glowing ceiling. "Mmmmgh," You moan. "I see you're awake," A voice says. You immediately recognise it as Dr. Gasters. You blink quickly before looking at him. "You realize the date, right?" He asks. You shake your head. "Mmm?" You hum. "It means you can leave the hospital," Your eyes widen as they dart to the calender located on the wall. You smile. "Though i still want you here for a couple more hours to make sure you're alright," You nod, understanding. "But first, I need to do a couple tests," he says. You tilt your head. "Like what?" You finally speak. "Like this," He says, making you confused. Before a pointy needle jabs your side. "Agh!" You shriek as he speaks again. "Just to make sure," Gaster grins like a psycho. You aren't able to have anything escape your lips as everything blurs together. _Am i dying?_ You sniffle as your sight disappears. You can't feel your arms and legs. You squirm around, your mind blanking out. **Night.**

You slump your way to home. _I feel like i'm forgetting something... But what? Ugh, my head still hurts..._ The side of your skull still ached, but you knew it would be gone soon. How did you even get in the hospital? You can't remember. _Come on Chara, think. You were at home, and you feel and hit something. But why did I fall?_ You struggled to think about everything that has happened. You sigh, before bumping into someone new. Your eyes widen "I-I'm so sorry! I shoud've payed more attention!" You flushed. "Hey, theres no need to panic kiddo," The... person says? "Oh alright," You breathe. "W-What's your name? Mines Chara," The guy smiles.

"'Names Sans, the skeleton,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this seems a bit rushed. Enjoy! (Or don't) *Disappears*


	7. A/N - Important

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm super sorry for not updating, and i hope you understand. Please read this.

**AUTHORS NOTE**

Hey guys! Griffin here. So, the reason i haven't updayed this story for a while is because... Well, I'm kind of having trouble finding the motivation to continue this. First of all, I personally don't like how some of this story is turning out. Some of it is messy, and also short. Secondly, I've having writers block on how i should do the next chapter. I have multiple future plans for the story, but i can't pull them off without having to add a lot more along with it. If any of you want me to continue this, then i can. I'll just need a push to do it. If you guys have any ideas, please tell me. I'd love to get some feedback. I won't get angry if you have anything negative. In other words…

...Thank you so much for all the kudos on my Oneshot! All the views and kudos came quickly and unexpectedly and i'd like to thank you guys for it! Even though it isn't much and so many people are better then me, i still greatly appreciate it! Sorry for my rambling about topics that don't even have to do with this fanfiction.

I think that's about it, bye then!


End file.
